


Finely-Wrought

by indole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Horoscopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indole/pseuds/indole





	Finely-Wrought

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [obscuro_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/obscuro_2018) collection. 



Insert text here


End file.
